


Weihnachtswunder

by Philomena85



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: Eine kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte.





	Weihnachtswunder

Heiligabend, 18:30 Uhr. In den Straßen Londons ist es still geworden. Die letzten hastigen Einkäufe vor Beginn der Feiertage sind erledigt und die meisten Menschen sind längst zu Hause bei ihren Familien. Nur noch ein paar wenige verirrte Seelen hasten die verlassenen Bürgersteige entlang, suchen hinter dicken Schals und hochgeschlagenen Mantelkragen Schutz vor der Nässe und der Kälte, die ihnen in die Knochen kriecht und ihrer Haut einen ungesunden Rotton verleiht.

Durch das Seitenfenster des Taxis starre ich hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die einsamen Straßen entlang und hinüber zu den vorbeirauschenden Häuserfronten, zu den hell erleuchteten Fenstern, die hinter den an der Scheibe abperlenden Regentropfen verschwimmen. Bis zu meinem eigenen Zuhause ist es nicht mehr weit, nur noch wenige Straßen trennen mich von der schwarz lackierten Haustür und den stillen Räumen dahinter. 

Ich öffne die Tür und horche in den dunklen Flur. Mrs Hudson ist über die Feiertage zu ihrer Schwester gereist. Es ist eigenartig, wie schnell einem die alltägliche Geräuschkulisse fehlen kann, wenn die Stille auf einem lastet wie ein alter verstaubter Quilt. Oben angekommen, schalte ich die Stehlampe in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers an und weiß nicht, wohin mit mir. Kein Tannenbaum, keine Lichterketten, kein wärmendes Feuer im Kamin und weder Punsch noch Plätzchen. Kein Platz für ein Weihnachtswunder. Wochenlang habe ich Mrs Hudsons Versuche, die Wohnung in ein buntes, glitzerndes Winter-Wunderland mit Kunstschnee, blinkenden Lichterketten und Mistelzweigen zu verwandeln, erfolgreich unterbinden können, doch jetzt, während ich am sogenannten Fest der Liebe alleine in meinem Sessel hocke und auf die kalte Asche im Kamin starre, wünsche ich mir auf einmal nichts sehnlicher als den warmen Schein einer Kerze. 

Als John noch hier gewohnt hat, hat er viel Wert auf solche Dinge gelegt, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte. Ebenso wenig, wie ich mir eingestehen will, dass mir seine fast schon kindliche Vorfreude auf das Weihnachtsfest fehlt. Dass er mir fehlt, seit er hier nicht mehr lebt.

Er wird den Heiligen Abend allein mit seiner Tochter verbringen. Früh zu Bett gehen, damit sie am Weihnachtsmorgen früh aufzustehen und nachschauen können, ob der Weihnachtsmann den Weg in ihr Reihenhaus gefunden hat, das trotz des Weihnachtsbaumes mit seinen Lichtern und bunten Kugeln trist und grau wirkt, seit Mary nicht mehr da ist. Es ist sein erstes Weihnachten als alleinerziehender Vater und es macht ihm stärker zu schaffen, als er jemals zugeben würde. Trotzdem gibt er sich die größte Mühe, die dunklen Ringe unter seinen geröteten Augen mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. Er hat sich schon immer schwer damit getan, von anderen Menschen Hilfe anzunehmen und so habe ich es dabei belassen, ihm mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Rosie zu übergeben und mich schnell wieder zu verabschieden. Völlig irritiert hat er auf das in glänzendes Papier eingeschlagene Päckchen gestarrt, ohne etwas zu sagen. Einen Moment lang war ich überzeugt davon, dass mein Besuch bei ihm ein Fehler gewesen war, aber dann hatte er zu mir aufgesehen, einen Arm in Richtung meines Nackens ausgestreckt, dann aber doch nur kurz seine Hand in meinen Oberarm gedrückt, bevor ich überhaupt die Gelegenheit hatte, seinen misslungenen Versuch einer Umarmung zu erwidern. Als ich bereits am Gartentor angekommen war, hatte er mir noch hinterhergerufen, ich könne übermorgen gerne zum Tee vorbeikommen – ein Einladung, die ich mit einem kurzen Winken quittierte, das alles oder nichts bedeuten konnte.

In meiner Manteltasche vibriert es und ich brauche keinen Blick auf das Display zu werfen, um zu wissen, dass es Mycroft ist. Er weiß natürlich ebenso gut wie ich, dass die Grippe, mit der im Bett zu liegen ich vorgegeben habe, nur eine Ausrede war, um dem Weihnachtsfest im Kreise der Familie zu entgehen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich die Einladung meiner Eltern nicht zu schätzen wüsste, aber im Moment ist ihre überbordende Liebe einfach zu viel des Guten. 

Aber da ist noch etwas, nicht bloß die verpassten Anrufe meines Bruders – sondern auch eine Nachricht. Eine klassische Kurznachricht, unter Verzicht auf die gängigen Messenger-Dienste.

Falls dir heute der Sinn nach Gesellschaft steht, würde ich dich gerne auf ein Glas Wein einladen. - V.

Kurz bin ich versucht, darauf zu antworten, verharre dann aber doch mit dem Finger über dem Display, nicht in der Lage, eine Entscheidung zu treffen und auf seine Nachricht zu antworten. Ich könnte nicht einmal seine Frage beantworten; ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir Gesellschaft wünsche, ob ich mir seine Gesellschaft wünsche. Vermutlich bin ich heute kein guter Gesprächspartner. Wir würden vermutlich irgendwo beieinander sitzen und unseren verlorenen Träumen und nicht realisierten Wünschen nachhängen. Gemeinsam einsam. Aber vielleicht ist das das Beste, was ich vom heutigen Abend noch erwarten kann.

In die Wärme meines Mantels und des weichen Cashmere-Schals gehüllt gehe ich noch einmal vor die Tür, hinaus in die Kälte, die mir hoffentlich hilft, den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Der Himmel ist sternenklar und ein Hauch von Schnee liegt in der Luft. Die Temperaturen fallen rapide und ich überlege, ob ich wieder nach Hause gehen sollen, aber allein der Gedanke an die Stille meiner Wohnung und an die kalte Asche im Kamin stoßen mich ab. Kalt und leer. So wie mein Inneres. 

Mein Weg führt mich vorbei an einem Bistro, das die ganze Nacht geöffnet hat. Durch die breite Fensterfront sehe ich eine Handvoll Menschen, die genauso verloren wirken wie ich. Wie sie flüchte auch ich in den hell erleuchteten Gastraum, zu den Girlanden aus Tannenzweigen, den kleinen Teelichtern auf den Tischen und dem tanzenden Santa, der auf dem Tresen seine Hüften zu einem leisen, aber bereits nach der zweiten Wiederholung nervtötenden „Jingle Bells“ schwingt. Ich ziehe mich mit meinem Cream Tea an das andere Ende des Raumes zurück und nehme an dem Tresen vor dem Fenster Platz, durch das ich zuvor hineingeschaut habe. Auf der anderen Straßenseite befindet sich eine Bushaltestelle, an der um diese Zeit nur noch eine einzige Person steht, eine Frau Mitte Vierzig, die sich in ihren hellen Trenchcoat wickelt, um der Kälte und den ersten Schneeflocken standhalten zu können. Ein Bus nähert sich, bremst und fährt nach kurzem Halt wieder ab. Die Frau ist verschwunden.

Ein Schwall von Kälte zieht durch den Raum, als die Tür geöffnet und schnell wieder geschlossen wird. Vor dem Fenster geht ein Mann mit einem kleinen Hund an der Leine spazieren, der trotz des Wolljäckchens, das man ihm angezogen hat, erbärmlich zittert. Die Farben der Wolle erinnern mich an einen von Johns Weihnachtspullovern, den er früher gerne getragen hat und das zaghafte Lächeln, das der Anblick des großen, muskulösen Mannes mit dem winzigen Hund eben noch bei mir ausgelöst hat, erstarrt zu Eis. 

Ich starre in die Tasse mit dem letzten Schluck Tee. Und plötzlich, völlig unerwartet, ist da eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, warm und fest, wie ein stilles Versprechen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Sherlock.“

Ich drehe mich um und kann nicht anders, als den Gruß mit einem hoffnungsvollen Lächeln und einem sehnsüchtigen Blick in die blauen Augen meines Gegenübers zu erwidern.

„Frohe Weihnachten.“

Vielleicht kann es für mich heute doch noch so etwas wie ein Weihnachtswunder geben.


End file.
